


Catching Word

by FaithlessBex



Series: Winchesters and Argents [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Phone Calls, early season 2 supernatural, mentions of john winchester's death, pre-teen wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: Chris had sent out feelers when Sam stopped calling him. Ellen reaches out.





	Catching Word

“Chris.”

“Ellen. You got news for me?”

There was silence over the line for a moment and Chris could practically see her debating hanging up on him.

“Yeah I got news. Just met Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Relief settled over him. Sam was alive. The relief faded almost a second later – if he was with Dean, then he was hunting. Chris had thought so, but the kid had been adamant about wanting out.

“They’re alright?”

“Physically, yeah. Emotionally, though… they’re hanging on as well as they can. John’s dead.”

He froze. He knew John’d gone off the grid – Sam had asked him to let Dean know if he’d heard anything – but he’d always expected to see the man again.

“I’m putting you on speaker.”

It was that or risk breaking the device and _that_ would be hard to explain to Victoria.

“Do you know what happened?”

“They’re not exactly being forthcoming on details, Chris. You’re better calling Bobby, he’s closer to the boys.”

“Singer hates my family.”

“He hates your dad. I don’t blame him. But you want info, he’s the one to call.”

Chris sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Right. Okay, thanks Ellen. Next time you see the boys, let them know they can call me whenever they need.”

“Will do. Say hey to Vicky for me.”

“She hates that name.”

Ellen chuckled over the line.

“She can come whoop me for it if she wants. Don’t be a stranger, Chris.”

“Bye Ellen.”

The call ended, leaving Chris alone in his office. John Winchester dead. For a man not raised in the life, he’d been a formidable force of nature when he hunted. If he was dead… it didn’t bode well. With a heavy sigh, the Argent fished out an old business card, keying in the number reluctantly.

It rang a few times before a gruff voice answered.

“Singer. Who is this?”

“Chris Argent.”

The other man swore, but didn’t hang up – which Chris saw as a good sign.

“What do you want? If this is for Gerard, I ain’t helping.”

“No, it’s not. I heard about John. I was hoping I could get some details. I’m worried about the boys.”

A huff was his answer.

“Fine. But only cause Sam’s mentioned you. John made a deal.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Dean was dying. Sold his soul and the Colt to the bastard that killed his wife.”

“Damnit John.”

Demons were never something Chris had wanted to get involved in for this exact reason. In the end, they always seemed to get what they wanted.

“I’ll look after the boys for now Argent. I know you’ve got your own kid to take care of. I’ll have Sam call you if Ellen doesn’t manage it.”

“Thanks Singer. If you ever need some extra firepower-“

“I’ve got your number. I need to clear the line before some idiot tries to call.”

The call ended abruptly, leaving Chris staring at his phone once more.

**Author's Note:**

> officially a series of one shots with Argent and WInchester interactions, usually Sam and Chris.


End file.
